


Monster in the Snow

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Community: adventdrabbles, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Silly, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Albus and Scorpius are hiding from the monster they had spotted outside in the snowstorm.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016857
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Monster in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/), using the photo prompt for Day 5.

The two teenage boys are huddled up together behind the couch, hiding from the monster they had spotted outside in the snowstorm. The monster, who had come towards the house. Who had banged on the door for the longest time.

The door swings open, and Albus lets out a high-pitched scream, his best friend quickly pulling him closer.

“What are you doing?” James laughs, as he takes off his hood, shaking off the snow. “Wait, you didn’t think I was a…”

“No!” Albus quickly says, before jumping up, his face turning a dark shade of red.

“You guys are idiots.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/
> 
> Photo prompt used for this drabble.  
> 


End file.
